Shai'tan
Shai'tan, chiamato in italiano anche come il Tenebroso (the Dark One nell’originale inglese) è una entità potente, malvagia, nata assieme alla creazione, ma relegato in un’altra dimensione dal Creatore affinché non influisse negativamente sulla Ruota.Ma con il ruotare delle ere, il Tenebroso ha avuto l'opportunità di interferire con il mondo (nelle sue varie realtà parallele), tramite le macchinazioni o le azioni inconsapevoli di persone, magari insospettabili; molte volte così egli è riuscito a conquistare il mondo o a influenzarlo in maniera notevole. Per contrastare questa minaccia, la Ruota provoca la perenne nascita del Drago, campione della Luce e incanalatore, di immensa potenza. Verin Sedai ha affermato che il Tenebroso è: "la personificazione del paradosso e del caos, il distruttore della ragione e della logica, colui che sbilancia ogni equilibrio, il disgregatore dell'ordine e l'opponente del Creatore" A causa della natura ciclica della Ruota del Tempo, non ci può essere una vittoria definitiva per le forze della Luce o della Tenebra, questa guerra infatti è stata combattuta innumerevoli volte dal tempo della Creazione. Il Drago a volte riuscirà a sconfiggere Shai'tan e a sigillarlo di nuovo fuori dal mondo, finché la Ruota non girerà per millenni, richiedendo la sua rinascita per contrastare una rinnovata minaccia. I romanzi di Robert Jordan sono incentrati in particolare su una reincarnazione del Drago, Rand al'Thor. Tremila anni prima della nascita di Rand, nella cosiddetta Epoca Leggendaria o Seconda Età, l’uomo si era sviluppato in tutti i campi (società, tecnologia, genetica, ecc.), creando un mondo totalmente pacifico, con un alto tenore di vita, in cui le malattie erano rare o del tutto scomparse, e quelle rare facilmente curabili. La guerra non esisteva più da talmente tanto tempo che le armi (o l'uso dell'unico potere come arma) esistevano solo nei libri antichi. Questo alto grado di sviluppo era stato possibile perché gli Aes Sedai, maschi e femmine, avevano usato la loro capacità di incanalare l'Unico Potere, mettendola al servizio dell'intera società. Grazie al loro potere ed alla loro grande longevità gli Aes Sedai costituivano inoltre la classe dirigente. Ma in questa epoca utopica, l'unica limitazione era costituita dal fatto che uomini e donne dovevano incanalare separatamente le due metà della Vera Fonte, saidin e saidar. Per ovviare a questo problema, nel prestigioso centro di ricerca del Collam Dan (presso la grande città di Paraan Disen) un gruppo di scienziati Aes Sedai, guidati da Mierin Eronaile, avevano individuato un nuovo potere (in seguito chiamato Vero Potere o True Power) che avrebbe potuto essere incanalato indistintamente da maschi e femmine. Quegli scienziati erano convinti che l'inizio di una nuova epoca, sarebbe avvenuto nel momento in cui si fosse trovata la maniera per utilizzare correttamente questa nuova, grande, fonte di potere. Quegli scienziati perciò, facendo un esperimento sul Vero Potere ed usando lo Sharom, un enorme sa'angreal, nel centro di ricerca del Collam Dan, crearono accidentalmente il Foro nella prigione del Tenebroso, iniziando il cosiddetto Collasso. Con questo disastro si rivelò inoltre che il Vero Potere non era altro che l'emanazione della potenza di Shai'tan stesso. Negli anni seguenti, l'ultimo Drago ( Lews Therin Telamon) guidò le forze della Luce contro Shai’tan e i suoi Reietti, riuscendo infine a riparare e chiudere il varco aperto nella prigione del Tenebroso, con l'aiuto di altri incanalatori maschi, noti con il nome di Cento Compagni (questa sigillatura del Tenebroso venne fatta utilizzando sette sigilli fabbricati in un materiale indistruttibile il cuendillar, o "pietra dell'anima"). Sfortunatamente il Tenebroso, prima di essere completamente imprigionato, riuscì con un contrattacco a contaminare saidin, la metà maschile dell'Unico Potere, una contaminazione che conduce sempre alla pazzia e alla malattia (una malattia che provoca la decomposizione del corpo ancora vivente) di ogni uomo che lo incanala. La contaminazione dunque sopraffece in breve tempo Lews Therin ed i suoi compagni ed infine portò ogni incanalatore maschio all'insania, con conseguenze catastrofiche che cambiarono la forma dei continenti: la cosiddetta "Frattura del Mondo". Nell'epoca narrata nella serie dei romanzi della Ruota del Tempo, la rinascita del Drago, dunque, viene vista sia con grande speranza, sia con immensa paura: da un lato infatti il Drago Rinato sarà un incanalatore di saidin, vulnerabile alla contaminazione che Fratturò il Mondo l'ultima volta (e le profezie annunciano che la sua rinascita porterà simili devastazioni); dall'altro, egli sarà l'unico in grado di sconfiggere Shai'tan, che sta per uscire di nuovo dalla sua prigione. Il Vero Potere Il Vero Potere (o True Power in lingua originale) sembra essere l'emanazione del potere di Shai'tan stesso. La sua azione pare molto simile a quella dell'Unico Potere, ma contrariamente ad esso, nel Vero Potere non vi è distinzione tra una parte maschile ed una femminile ed il suo utilizzo non viene percepito dagli incanalatori; inoltre il suo uso viene concesso o negato da Shai'tan stesso e la sua manifestazione appare come composta da fiamme nere. Shai'than ha concesso questo potere unicamente ai proprio prescelti, i Reietti, ma sembra che anche il super Myrddraal, Shaidar Haran, possa utilizzarlo; in seguito però il suo uso è stato limitato a Moridin, nominato Nae'blis, cioè capo dei Reietti. Il Vero Potere porta ad una estrema dipendenza, come una droga, ed il suo uso spasmodico ed eccessivo porta alla follia ed alla trasformazione del proprio corpo: dapprima compaiono delle macchie nere, dette Saa, che si muovono rapidamente nel globo oculare, poi si sviluppano fiamme che emergono dall'interno del corpo e fuoriescono guizzanti dagli occhi e dalla bocca. Nel corso del Libro XII anche Rand al'Thor riesce ad utilizzare il Vero Potere grazie al legame instauratosi tra lui e Moridin. Nel prologo del Libro XIII Graendal rivela alcune nuove informazioni sul Vero Potere: "'Working with the True Power was similar, yet not identical, to working with the One Power. A weave of the True Power would often function in a slightly different way, or have an unanticipated side effect. And there were some weaves that could only be crafted by the True Power." "The Great Lord’s essence forced the Pattern, straining it and leaving it scarred. Even something the Creator had designed to be eternal could be unraveled using the Dark One’s energies. It bespoke an eternal truth--something as close to being sacred as Graendal was willing to accept. Whatever the Creator could build, the Dark One could destroy." Categoria:Personaggi de La Ruota del Tempo